


The end of Elephant Rock

by I_really_love_pans



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Master & Servant, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_pans/pseuds/I_really_love_pans
Summary: Lewis has a second chance. However, it's not anything he ever wished.





	

The accident had only been a day since it happened

His face suffered some bruising around the eyes, and a scrape above his left eye, his left cheek the flesh had peeled away, likely from the impact his head had made with the pavement and the 4 miles slide he had done afterward along the road. He was standing in complete darkness he could not even see his hands in front of him. 

"My days of Elephant rock are over...." he was in for a rude awakening.

A voice, a strange disembodied voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"Come. Come help Me rot this world."

"Who. The. Fuck?" He tried in vain to search out the source, but he was in a fucking void of darkness.

"Lewis! Join me, and I can save you from this everlasting darkness that has consumed you."

"Fuck off."

"I shall take that as a yes I am in."

"Listen to me you punk, I said no, fuck.off!"

The disembodied voice uttered an ethereal chant, then a shit ton of light blinded Lewis, his arm flew instinctively up to shield his face from the source.

As annoying as the light was, Lewis could finally see the aftermath of his being. The tight leather he wore, it was torn, and stained with his blood; some dirt and gravel embedded into pieces of it. The hand he saw in front of him was in the pre-decomposition phase, just barely starting. His eyesight was blurred and yellow, ensuring him of the yellowing state of his eyes. 

Something else was different his mind. It told him how much he craved human flesh, how he desired to taste the rubber-like texture between his teeth, to have the iron-enriched liquid spilling down his throat 

Once he had taken in his body's shambled appearance his yellow gaze focused on his surrounding. A cathedral... it was stadium-sized and desolate. 

The way his soul felt.

Standing before him was a tall man, cloaked in black, his complexion was so pale, you would think he was a ghost. His lips black, with blood? Trailed at the corners

He is what's referred to as a Goth.

"What do you want." 

"I want you to help me rot this world...to punish all those who deserve it."

"Heh. What's in it for me?"

"Honestly? Not a damn thing. You would be helping me to gain my desires."

"Why the fuck would I agree to this, you little shit head."

"You have no choice, I have invoked the spell, and you now serve me. You have no choice in any of this."

"What a fucked up deal. Guess I have no choice then. So what do you want me to do Master...." The last word forced out due to that damn spell.

Just stay here and guard this spot until a young girl show is up. Then you shall fight her and lose."

"Lose? I never lose."

"Yes you do, and you will. My plan will not ever succeed unless your blood spills again."

"You son of a bitch! How could you damn me like this? Why couldn't you leave me in that fucking darkness? It would've been better than having to die again! FUCK!"

Swan waved his hand, with quill in hand and Lewis was forced onto his knees and hands.

"Damn dog, Don't bark at your master. You will be punished. How would you like to die a million deaths, and not ever be able to find peace?"

"F-fuck you!" grunted Lewis, he struggled to get up from the floor, and the spell was active, he felt as if an elephant was sitting in his back.

Then the reality sunk in he knew he was defeated and dying a million times? No fucking way would he want that. With a heavy heart that no longer beat he looked at his tormentor.

"I shall obey, Master."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> It's very angsty, Yet I imagine this would be how the dark purveyor felt. I know I'd feel like this at least. Swan sounds like a douche bag, and honestly, I think he is, raising all the purveyors just for his selfish goal.


End file.
